


Concerned

by TheSistersBread



Series: Uchiha Hinata [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Crush, Blatant Mention of Periods, Feminist Themes, Generous, Haruno Sakura Deserves Better, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Kouhai, Menstruation, Open People, Out of Character Uchiha Sasuke, Periods, Senpai, Shameless, Sort of Hinata/Sasuke, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Team 7's Uchiha was always going to be worried by Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Uchiha Hinata [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187174
Kudos: 19





	Concerned

Hinata knows this has to stop.

It's not Sakura's fault, not really.

She has no one to guide her into being a Shinobi.

There is a reason civilian-born do not make it very far.

The Yondaime was civilian but he was the exception rather than the norm.

Sasuke knows her teammate is going to get in trouble one day if no one says anything.

And he has always had a bleeding heart.

If no one else is going to do anything about Sakura, Hinata will.

As the girl's teammate, it is his responsibility.

* * *

"Sakura."

The pink-haired (such a distinct colour!) girl looks up at him.

Her expression immediately melts into lovestruck.

Sasuke doesn't know if this is going to make her crush on her increase.

He really hopes not.

Still Hinata is smart enough to have this conversation before the 'I am not interested in you that way' one.

She asks Sakura what she knows about being a Shinobi.

As kindly as possible, he points out the flaws in her clothing and equipment.

She knows that good criticism is always about a person's things and never them.

He is careful with her words.

Sakura agrees to come shopping with her.

So he takes the girl to Izumi's home.

Izumi may have had a crush on Itachi but she was a dedicated Shinobi.

A strange emotion flits across Sakura's face when she realises where Hinata is taking her.

Perhaps shopping wasn't the right word.

More like 'browsing'.

It's not like Izumi needs it anyway.

Sasuke has to adjust a few of the outfits but is able to make them fit Sakura.

He allows himself a little moment of pride when Sakura finishes changing.

If she can convince the other girl, maybe they can do something about her hair too.

* * *

When he mentions her hair, Sakura looks defensive.

She is quick to reassure the other girl - simply suggesting she should braid it more often.

His mother's hair was always in a particular style.

She may have been retired but Hinata's mother was still a Jounin.

Hair is a weapon.

That's why Sasuke let his grow after Itachi left.

It is the easiest way to label that time.

Hinata braids her own hair.

He is aware it makes her look more feminine.

But she is already hiding in plain sight.

If people are used to him looking like a girl, it will take them more time to realise he is.

And the council elders are old.

Hopefully her secret will outlast them.

Sasuke makes sure to mention his mother when he talks about such things.

People let a significant amount slip by when you are talking about the dead.

She leaves Sakura a few wires for her hair.

The next day, he catches a few glints of metal in the pink hair.

He cannot prevent herself from re-braiding his teammates hair.

She says thank you at the end.

For more than the braid.

* * *

Sakura seems a lot more receptive to her tips now.

So Hinata decides to tackle the topic that will (hopefully) kill her attraction for her stone dead.

It is awkward to ask his teammate if she has started her periods yet.

Sasuke is not really embarrassed.

His mother was anything but silent about it.

Izumi always wore a brown outfit when she was bleeding.

(Red was too eye-catching and brown was the next best thing.)

As expected, Sakura stutters and blushes.

Hinata ignores the girl's embarrassment and waits for the answer.

Sakura finally comes out with an angry "None of your business" before realising she is talking to Sasuke.

She manages to navigate the conversation well enough that by the end, Sakura's face is red but she has learnt a great deal of things.

Unfortunately, not being embarrassed by the natural functions of her body is not one of them.

Hinata describes in detail the great many ways to deal with the blood.

And how to get it out.

There is a reason females get away with more murders.

But Sasuke knows it's worth it.

He has some faith in Sakura.

The next day, Sakura is wearing a new storage seal.

A storage seal not found outside of the Uchiha clan.

Hatake stares at Hinata weirdly but he pretends he doesn't notice.

* * *

Sakura seems to have gotten used to her meddling.

When Sasuke slips her a new 'diet' plan, the girl doesn't even question it.

The next day, Sakura comes to training more energetic than she has even been.

Hinata wonders when the girl practically became her kouhai.

It's not like anyone else is going to teach Sakura.

Perhaps it would have been easier if he had simply ignored it.

But his father always told him that 'easy wasn't always best'.

Sasuke still isn't sure what to do about the situation.


End file.
